The present invention relates to travel bags, and more particularly to a combination of travel bag and folding table which comprises a travel bag, a folding table pivoted to the travel bag, and a retractable stand pivoted to the folding table and used for supporting the folding table on the ground when the folding table is extended out of the travel bag.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/925,748, which was an invention of the present inventor, discloses a travel bag and folding table arrangement which combines a travel bag and a folding table into a compact unit. This structure of travel bag and folding table arrangement is functional. However, because the wheels of the travel bag are not locked when the table board is extended out and supported on the ground by the retractable stand, the whole assembly cannot be stably supported on the ground.